BraceFace The Movie: Changes for Better or Worse
by RICEA42991
Summary: Sharon in her senior year, isn't as happy as she thought. Friendships are fading, love is getting more difficult. Will her last year in high school Sharon realize what she really wants and loves in life. Sharon/Connor Yes I'm the 1st writing bout this lol
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey there everyone, Thanks for choosing to read my BraceFace fanfic. This will be my first fanfic about this show so be tame. I just decided to dust the cobwebs off the pretty much dead Braceface fanfic section here, and post a Sharon/Connor fic since there's really 0 of this couple. Come on I know I can't be the only fan of it.

I'll say this now I'm not perfect in punctuation, and this might have some grammar issues. So please don't expect the absolute best with me. That being said, this fanfic is not one for Sharon/Alden fans, although it will deal with them. I also did a poster for this pic on DA so feel free to check it out.

This fic was mostly inspired by the Lizzie McGuire show, and bits of other shows mixed.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Braceface it rightly belongs to Melissa Clark, I'm just a fan.

* * *

Chapter One

**-Spitz Residence-**

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG

Sharon punched her alarm clock, causing it to shut off like she did every morning. She slowly got out from under the covers, with a yawn and a stretch. As her pets stormed downstairs, she went into the daily routine of brushing her hair, teeth, and showering.

As she hurried down the stairs wearing her usual jeans and t-shirt, she complained about the same thing she had been for the past few days. "I can't believe he made me wear braces again after wearing them for two whole years." She complained as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Please tell me she's not complaining about her metal mouth again." Josh groaned, as he slammed his forehead onto the table. "That's even worse than days you break out."

"MOM!" Sharon yelled out.

"Now I don't see the point of you continuing to complain about why Dr. Hertz did this to you. He knows best, and as a doctor for the fifth time; I tell you to get over it." Ms. Spitz said, as she fixed her tousled ponytail. She was obviously rushing off to work this morning.

"Whoa mom, is there something going on at work today?" Sharon asked, suddenly changing from her whiny mood.

"No time to talk now, you think you can take Josh to school today." Ms. Spitz quickly replied, as she put on her red blazer. "Thanks sweetie I owe you one." She added as she rushed out with her mug.

"Now where in the world could she be going in such a hurry?" Sharon wondered as she saw her mother quickly pull out of the driveway.

"You're not going to really take me to school are you?" Josh said slowly, giving Sharon a look that clearly said 'No way.'

"Hey what's the big deal? You know what I would've given to walk to school with an eighteen year old at your age." Sharon told him crossing her arms.

"Maybe it's the fact you're my sister and it'd be totally embarrassing." Josh said finishing up his drink, and grabbing his backpack. "I'll take my skateboard instead."

"Good Point, just remember to wear a helmet. I don't want to hear a voice ringing in my ears that your brains fell out." Sharon joked, but then felt disgusted at herself. She was talking too much like her brothers already.

**-Elkford High School-**

Sharon arrived at school grounds with a sigh. "This is it, deja vu back to the old days." She pressed her lips together as an attempt to hide her new torture.

Someone suddenly sighed next to her. "To think this will be our last year here huh." Alyson stood next to her brushing her long tawny brown hair. Ever since the tenth grade she decided to let it grow past her waist.

"Yeah, but you know what really stinks. I wish Maria were here with us at graduation year. The last time I talked to her, she mentioned she tried to take a break this year from her foreign exchange. To be honest though, we've hardly seen here ever since she decided on boarding school." Sharon said with a hint of spite in her tone.

"Wow I can't tell if you just really miss her, or are jealous." Alyson stopped messing with her hair, deciding to simply let it be. "Hmm... maybe I should get a perm instead." She said randomly changing the subject. "O-oh sorry I didn't mean to." She quickly cowered after Sharon gave her a look.

"Hey! You should ask Brock if Maria told him anything instead." Alyson quickly said in her usual excited voice.

"And what makes you think Maria would tell him, instead of me. We've been bffs since forever." Sharon answered her suggestion abruptly.

Suddenly the school bell rang, and the storm of students started to pour inside. As Alyson parted with Sharon to get to class, Sharon was left deep in thought.

'Could it actually be that Maria has been phoning Brock, and not me? It's true I haven't heard from her in months.' Sharon thought.

**_/Back in the tenth grade it all took place in just the last semester. It first started when Maria won a free trip to Hawaii with her family. It was over in Hawaii, that she met up with a bunch of daredevil surfing teens. Not only did she make friends with them faster than it takes a nerve to go through your system, but they were the ones that introduced her to the private boarding school that's connected to a college too._**

**_After Maria returned from her trip, not only did she come back changed with surfer bleached hair, and a tan; her total ambitions changed as well. All she could talk about was how cool Hawaii was and how cool the people were there. The thing she rattled the most about was the private school. It seemed like with every passing week she had to call at least one of the surfers from Hawaii to find out more about it. Afterwards she would talk about it throughout lunch. It was either about how the school focused more on athletically talented teens, or the fact that she had a chance to join their team; which meant traveling abroad to compete in various countries._**

**_The last I heard from her was that she was studying abroad in Bangkok, and that she was getting fluent in her Thai, and martial arts. /_**

"There's no way she could forget about Elkford in only two years." Sharon told herself aloud.

"If she's busy she can." A familiar voice that turned out to be Connor's answered her. He was now standing besides her, most likely on his way to class. "Maria was the type of person that got wrapped up in her game. It's not that she means to forget, but look around its senior year; nearly everyone is busy planning something." He said giving his usual tact of wisdom.

"Yeah, but can't I just wish that for our last year we could spend it together. It was hard enough to say goodbye to her when she switched schools." Sharon said a bit cheered up.

"Nah you can wish, but the point of it coming true is going to be the hard one to swallow." Brock said after popping up out of nowhere; wiping his mouth. He was obviously drinking from the fountain.

"Does everyone around here know what I'm talking about?" Sharon yelled annoyed, as she stomped her foot.

Connor, and Brock looked at each other, then back at Sharon. "Just about." Their calm reaction resulting in Sharon scowling, and going to her class.

"It looks like I'm the only one that actually still cares about friendship." She said softly once she took her seat.

"No my little b-cup, it's because you're still not facing the fact that it's time to grow up." A voice next to her said, making Sharon inwardly groaned at just hearing it. ' Why is she still here?' She thought, as she looked up to face Nina, her arch enemy.

"If you want to grow up, then stop acting like a spoiled clique-" Sharon started arguing back when Nina interrupted her.

"Oh wow, B-cup is Braceface again." She said loudly, as the whole class started to laugh.

It was after Sharon had her braces removed, that Nina began to call her that new name. Sharon thought it was even worse then the last. At first she thought what the big deal was, not everyone in the world could obviously afford implants like Nina did. It took a girl like Nina however, to start calling Sharon names exclusively.

The new name got it's beginnings back in the ninth grade girl's locker room ; where Nina took Sharon's clothes and threw them across the hall. The worst thing possible happened, when a group of the school's senior jocks happened to come upon Sharon's underwear. To make matters worse, it took a wet Sharon, with only a towel wrapped around her to retrieve it. The end result; Nina texted a picture of a towel-wrapped Sharon to the entire student body.

Now that she was calling her Braceface again, a part of her felt relieved that the other name was put to rest.

"I'm betting against you Braceface." Nina continued as she crossed her legs.

"Against what"

"Against the fact that it's senior year; do you really think Alden and you are going to last outside of high school? Next year will be college; you're most probably going to get separated you know." Nina said as she gave out one of her evil smirks.

"What makes you so sure that'll happen Nina?" Sharon glared back, tempted to start a face-down.

"Duh, everybody but everybody knows that once high school is over, we all go our own way. Face it Spitz, did you really think Maria was going to go to the same college you'd go to, or take your same classes? Friends forever or not, no one is going to give up what they want, just to stay together. Grow up and realize the friends you have now, in the future will be referred to 'Oh yeah he or she was one of my old high school buddies.' Nina said dramatically acting out a scene.

"If you believe that so much Nina, then that means the same thing will happen to you too." Sharon answered her weakly, starting to give into Nina's taunts.

"Um excuse me, why do you think I only make friends with the popular or rich people. We people that have good names, always mingle, and bump into each other in the future. Fame and popularity always tie to each other, unlike freaks like you." She finished with a humph.

As much as Sharon tried to ignore her, what Nina said seemed so true.

**-Lunch Period-**

Sharon was in a daze as she was going down the lunch food aisle. Her thoughts were on what Nina had said earlier in class. Since then, she had avoided bumping into Alden. She thought it'd be best to deal with him after school, that way the breaks or bells wouldn't interrupt them. This though she'd had forgotten; there was no way avoiding him at lunch.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. It turned out to be the one person she really didn't feel like seeing at the moment.

Alden looked at her with a look that was either worried, or a bit angry. "Hey where's your head, I've been calling you for practically a whole minute now. You just stayed standing here zoning out." He said, then looking at her empty food tray. "You're not becoming an anorexic again are you?"

Sharon blinked out of her daze. "I just got a lot of things on my mind, that's all. Quit overreacting." She said as she subconsciously pushed away his hand on her shoulder, and walked to an empty table.

"Have a lot on your mind? Don't tell me it's Maria again" Alden said sitting down next to her.

Sharon angrily ripped open her spoon bag to eat the little food she had on her tray. "Actually this time it's not, for your relief."

"It's about senior year." She said turning to him.

"Yeah I know, I've got tons of games to plan out. Coach says we have to make this last year our best, in honor of the school and to prepare our future. He mentioned there was even going to be a talent scout coming to one of our games. It's going to be a big help for my athlete's scholarship too. If it pulls through, you know what that means; UCLA here I come!" Connor said excited as he dozed down some soda.

"UCLA, wait where did that come from? You never mentioned it before." Sharon said quickly, confused by the sudden news.

"Oh yeah, sorry I never mentioned it. Coach did give us some brochures of colleges in Canada. Phillip though told me about other colleges that'll work better for me. With me being a in a band, modeling, and on a hockey team, it turned out UCLA would be the best; I already sent my applications there. Depending on how the scout turns out, I might get in on an athlete's scholarship, and play for one of the top teams. With it being in LA and all, I might even go pro in hockey, or in show-biz." Alden explained with a far-off look in his eyes. Sharon could tell he'd been planning this for a while.

"You planned all this without even telling me. When exactly were you planning to mention it, at prom. That is, if you'll even be there." Sharon told him, arms crossed fighting back anger and sadness.

"No not prom, what kind of guy do you think I am? It's just you haven't even decided where you want to go yet so I thought." Alden said slowly.

"You thought you'd make your choice as far away as LA. Is it intentional that you want to leave everyone you know behind?" Sharon said angry, pushing her tray aside.

"Hey wait, I wasn't planning on that!" Alden said quickly defending himself. "There are plenty of colleges in California, you can go to too. Think about it: California, Hollywood, just the two of us. It'll be the coolest thing ever." Alden said putting an arm across her shoulders.

Sharon smiled at the thought, and then her thoughts landed on something. "Just the two of us? You mean Brock too right." Sharon said turning to him.

"Nope, I'm heading towards New York guys." Brock said as he joined them at the table, apparently having figured out the topic.

"New York!" Sharon answered her eyes going wide. "Why, aren't you two both in hockey, and music?"

"Yeah, but each of us want to land a label. We thought that trying out in different cities would increase our chances. Besides I so want to go to New York instead of Cali. It might be cool for my Cali-boy here, but me, I want to go urban. Plus Maria's school is affiliated with New York so we'd meet up more there then here." Brock said lying back casually as always.

"Wait Maria, goes to New York instead of here. How come she never told me about it?" Sharon asked him.

"O-Oh I thought you knew already." Brock said fixing his glasses.

"Let me get this straight. Each and everyone one of you already made their plans, and I'm the only one who's JUST hearing of it." Sharon said getting up from her seat. "That's it, I had enough!" She said storming off.

"Hey Sharon wait!" Alden said after her, when Brock held him back.

"Leave her go dude; you don't want to mess with her in that mood." Brock said as he continued eating.

The rest of Sharon's classes were harder to come by. She shared half of them with Alden. It was hard enough to ignore him sitting in the same room, but twice as hard ignoring the notes he sent her. After school was finally over, Sharon had decided to go somewhere Alden wouldn't know she'd be. Not her house or her one of her friends, not at the laundry mat either. She was going to Toronto. That was where the university that her brother Adam was in, along with his fiancée Hannah.

Sharon thought how happily her brother, and soon to be sister-in-law were together, still in Canada without such a hassle. They still traveled home easily on the weekends, and holidays. It was like they were still nearby everyone they knew. Why couldn't Maria, Brock and Alden see that? They were talented, they could easily excel in any college. Why go so far away, and separated from each other.

Sharon stopped in her tracks. She was walking home, but it was then she wondered how she could even get to Toronto. Even though it was still in Canada, it was still a fourteen hour drive away. No way would her mom drive her there. Unless...

DING DONG

Sharon rang the doorbell for what seemed like the millionth time. Connor had to be inside. She would call him, but her phone had just run out of minutes, so she was out of luck.

Connor finally opened the door to reveal his disheveled appearance. He was shirtless; hair tousled, and wasn't wearing his glasses. Once he realized it was her, he quickly shut the door. "Hang on a minute." He answered behind the door, in a muffled tone.

Sharon just stood there, stunned. It was the first time Connor had shut the door on her, and it was the first time she thought anyone else besides his mother saw him shirtless. 'What is he doing in there?' She thought as she heard some rustling, making her jump to one conclusion. 'Could Alyson be there?' She thought as she quickly tossed the thought aside. 'There was no way a guy like Connor would be alone with someone shirtless. Right?' She asked herself.

Connor then came out, with a royal blue turtle neck sweater on. Sharon couldn't help but notice it looked good on him...too good. "Are you going on a date or something?" She asked smiling.

"What?... No, I have an appointment with my ear, nose and throat doctor. Afterwards, I have some people I have to meet." Connor glared back at Sharon's giggles.

"By people you mean Alyson right." Sharon laughed, not being able to imagine Connor meeting anyone else.

"No Sharon, other people you don't know. I met them while attending the Astronomers, Philosophers and Historians circle." Connor said as he went to his computer.

'Oh that's right; Connor joined this club a year ago. I remember him being really excited about something for once.' Sharon thought as she recalled the memory. She was a bit sad at first by not being Connor's only best friend anymore, but was glad he met other people. Those people being guys made it much better for him.

"So, I guess you're kind of busy to help me out then." Sharon said sadly.

Connor looked away from his computer, back at her. "You need help in something, you know I guess I can always cancel and reschedule my...agh." Connor got interrupted by Sharon's tight squeeze, cutting off his air supply.

"Great, you're a lifesaver, let's go." Sharon said dragging him out the door.

-British Columbia Airport-

"Did I ever tell you, how great of a friend you are?" Sharon said grabbing her plane ticket.

"Only about the thousandth time Sharon." Connor answered annoyed grabbing his credit card back.

Sharon looked at him, while he opened his wallet. She found him so lucky to get a job as a customer service representative at an internet, TV, and cell phone company, while she merely worked at a fast food center. Being a whiz brings some big perks in life. He had his own credit card, cell phone, laptop, gaming and music systems; not to mention a car. Comparing them to herself, the only thing she had for herself was her cell phone. Both her computer and game systems she had to share with Josh.

She was fortunate to have him as a friend, and pay her a flight ticket.

"Thanks for coming with me Connor." Sharon said as she looked down at the ticket, gripping it firmly.

Connor looked at her display, and frowned. "Come on." He said slowly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We have to board."

When they boarded the plane, as everyone was settling their luggage's, Sharon and Connor sat in their seats. As Sharon looked out the side window, Connor turned to her and asked.

"So I just have one question, did he break up with you again?" His brows furrowed.

"No, he didn't. We...we just had a fight...actually it was me more that had a fight with him." Sharon said slowly.

"I'm sure you had a reason though." Connor answered her, as he went looking for the plane's headphones.

Once she heard Connor defend her, she couldn't hold it back any longer and decided to tell him EVERYTHING.

Sharon couldn't tell if it was the flight that was short, or if it was her that talked too much. Either way it sooner or later the plane landed. Sharon felt like she wasn't even done with her explanation, but as they got off the plane she could tell by Connor's expression that he knew enough and understood.

"So, you're not only upset by Maria being so far away. You're also mad at Connor for making decisions without telling you first. Then now, it seems like he's forcing you to go to California. That even though it seems like a good idea, you can't help but wonder why he can't go to a college here instead, making everything easier. To top it all off, because of all this you feel like you're at crossroads or have come at a dead end." Connor concluded as he called a taxi.

Sharon smiled; Connor was the only one who seemed to understand her perfectly. "So what do you think I should do?" She asked when the taxi pulled up.

"Ah you got me Sharon, if I tell you an answer it'd be like forcing you to do something you don't really want. As much as you may hate that I say it, but this is your decision." Connor answered.

"Ugh that's what I was afraid of." Sharon said as she laid her head on the cab window, while Connor told the cab where they were headed.

"How are you not in a mess like this?" Sharon asked him wondering how Connor was so calm, and not going through something similar. "Are you leaving Elkford too?" She asked.

"Me nah, I'm staying right here. Why leave? The college right here in British Columbia has one of the greatest Astronomers Planetariums classes. They also have other classes of video game design, and Philosophy. It's just what I need right here. I'm not interested in cities like Hollywood, or New York." Connor said lying back in the seat.

Sharon frowned, if only Alden thought more like Connor. The taxi finally stopped at its destination. When Sharon looked out, she realized it wasn't at the university.

"What the?" She said in shock. She saw the tons of tents, booths, the carousels, the Ferris wheels, and other attractions. It was a fair.

As she was about to ask Connor why they were here, she saw him walk ahead of her. "Come on, you're not about to go to your brother's dorm out of all places. That'll make you feel worse." He said as he pulled her arm.

"Connor since when do you like going to fairs." She asked him, clearly remembering him getting nauseous from just going on the Ferris wheel. After some time went by though, she started to enjoy herself. Playing games, eating fairground foods, and snow cones, it definitely took her mind off her troubles. After the sun set, fireworks were thrown.

Sharon hugged her plush frog. She still couldn't believe Connor won it for her in one of the fair games. It was a logic game, so it shouldn't have come much of a suprise. As she lay on the grass watching the colorful lights above her, her mind began to go back to her troubles. 'Maybe going to California wouldn't be as bad as I think it'd be. Alden would be there with me, so it wouldn't be that bad.'

Connor rejoined her side, for he momentarily left it to go refill his drinks. As he took his seat next to her, she asked him. "Hey Connor, do you think that after high school you lose all the friends that you had?"

"What do you mean?" Connor said sitting up.

"I mean, do you believe that everyone goes their own way after high school. Become different people, that doesn't involve the friends they used to have." Sharon said slowly.

"What made you think up that idea?" Connor asked casually raising a eyebrow, but then answered. "I think it's true depending on you. If you make time for your old friends, or become a different person. It's not much different then high school. You could at any time make new friends depending on your classes or interests, and lose interest in old ones. I mean take Alyson for example. She used to be Nina's friend. Who would have said she would changed, even if it was for the better." Connor answered in a tone like he was explaining a theory. He stopped, and turned to Sharon when he heard some sniffing sounds.

"Sharon?" He asked as he crawled in front of her to face her. He didn't expect her to be in the state she was. She was huddled, with her face between her bent knees crying.

"I knew we were eventually going to go study what we wanted; but I never thought about the possibility that we probably weren't going to see each other. We really haven't seen Maria in what; over two years. To think she's going to the same college as her high school, means probably we're not going to see her then either. Now Brock is heading for New York. Alden has plans in LA. No matter where I decide to go, I'm going to be separated from nearly everyone. Why can't it be simple like Adam has it?" Sharon said between tears.

"I don't think that's the only reason you're crying. Adam still got separated from some of his friends. He's just still together with Hannah and some of his teammates in his university. You can always go with Alden to LA and study with him there. It's not much different to what Adam is doing. What is it then, that's really bothering you?" Connor asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know where I want to go. I haven't even decided, yet it seems like I have to make up my mind now, because everyone else has already. It's like if..." Sharon calmed down a bit before finishing off her sentence, when Connor finished off her sentence.

"Like if your decision doesn't matter anymore right?" Connor said as he drank his protein shake.

Sharon looked at him, and sighed. Still being a mystery to her on how her best friend understands what she means perfectly, yet her own boyfriend of nearly four years doesn't seem to. ' They are after all both guys, so what gives.' She then realized if she did decide to join Alden in LA that would mean not only getting away from her family, but Connor as well. Yet another worry added to her evergrowing pile.

"Agh I give up, I'm clueless! There's still a whole year to think about it anyways right?" She said as she sat up to enjoy the last of the fireworks.

"Sure is." Connor answered her with a smile.

"Um Connor." Sharon suddenly added, with a worried look on her face. "No matter what, you won't forget me as a friend will you?" Sharon looked at him hoping to hear the answer she wanted.

Connor just laughed. "I'm not planning on leaving Canada anytime soon. I'll always call Elkford my home. As long as that is, you're always be my neighbor. Plus if you actually ever visit your family, you'll know I'll be there. Josh will still be at your house you know." He said with a smile.

Sharon smiled, and inwardly gave a sigh of relief. Home that's where the heart is. Now at least she was comforted by the fact, that all she needed was to return home, and her family and friend would be there.

**-Elkford-**

As Connor drove Sharon home, she was in a much better mood. Her worries of her future were gone, and she felt like she could breath freely again. She felt like old times were back, as they both were slurping on shakes from Life Cycles while listening to their favorite cd. As they pulled in the driveway Sharon turned once again to Connor.

"Did I ever tell you.." Sharon said with a smile.

"How great of a friend you are." Connor said sarcastically.

Sharon blushed, as she scratched her head. "I guess I did, anyways thanks a ton Connor."

Connor sighed and laughed. "And once again I say it, no problem." He then fell silent as Sharon got out of his car. "By the way how did Alden react to you having braces again? Was it really as bad as you thought it was going to be?" He said with a 'I-told-you-it-wasn't-so-bad' tone.

Sharon stopped in her tracks. That was when it dawned on her. Alden never once today had mentioned her braces, or noticed them even. Was that a bad thing?

"I guess he was so hyped about college he didn't notice." Sharon answered him without turning around.

"Oh well... I guess that's sort of a good enough reason. Anyways I'll be seeing you." Connor said with a tone that Sharon recognized as either disappointment or reluctance.

Suddenly a voice crept from the shadows. "So all this time, that's where you were!" It turned out to be Alden waiting on her front lawn!

Sharon turned around surprised. "Alden what are you doing here, I was going to call you?" She said quickly.

"Why didn't you answer your phone…? I must've left over twenty messages on both of your phones." He said walking over anger sketched brightly on his face.

"I just needed some space, so I asked Connor to take me to Toronto." She answered him angry at how he was blowing this little situation out of proportion.

"Let me get this straight. While I was calling you all day, looking for you in every possible place in Elkford. You went partying with him, both of you ignoring my calls. All of this because you had a meltdown at the thought of acting more like my girlfriend." Alden said as he counted each thing on his fingers.

"What do you mean _'more like a girlfriend'_, you're the one who should have acted more like my boyfriend. You didn't even bother telling me anything, instead you just thought about yourself." Sharon replied, as she pushed him aside to go inside her house.

"If you're going to talk about being selfish, you should look in a mirror. You care more about leaving this town in the middle of nowhere, then what really matters. Did you ever wonder why Maria left this place? It was because she knew the people of this town had no chance at doing anything. Excelling or anything close to being famous. I think your brother should realize his mistake, and take his wrestling elsewhere. Your dad, and Maria were smart enough to leave once they got the chance, before they wasted their ti...SLAP!

Alden stood there holding his cheek in shock. He never expected Sharon to come out so defensive. Yet there she stood with a flustered face full of anger. He hadn't seen her like this ever since their first breakup.

"These people, this town you're talking about is including my family. My mom, and brother are great people, they don't care about leaving Elkford to get a bigger chance at getting famous. Connor isn't doing a mistake by staying here either. There are people that unlike you, they don't care only about fame. In the end Maria and my dad did the same exact thing... they left! If you want to do it to, then go RIGHT AHEAD! Sharon yelled, and walked inside her house, slamming the door behind her.

' This can't be another breakup. Nina was right after all, maybe Alden outside of high school has nothing to do with a Braceface like me.' She thought, as she wiped her eyes. Josh suddenly came down the stairs.

"Sharon what are you doing?" He asked, as he looked out the window.

"Is he out there?" Sharon asked him, moving away from the door.

"Who's out there?" He asked looking at her, his face blank.

"Never mind, he's gone now. Go to bed." She answered him, realizing Alden indeed left already.

Entering her room, she tossed aside a picture frame of Alden that stood on her bedside table. Throwing herself on her bed, facedown in her pillow; she told herself aloud.

" So much for the first day of senior year." -

* * *

_Author's Note : Ok this was mostly a filler, to start up the story, and give backgrounds on how each character currently is. More of the other characters such as Dion will make a later appearance. This chapter might of been boring since it was mostly Sharon's thoughts or dialogue. Hopefully in the later chapters more action and drama will take place. Remember though Braceface, was a show that dealt with Sharon's POV on simple life changing things. So this story has to deal mostly with her insight in order to capture the essence of the show. For example the paragraph that's like this:_

_**/ The paragraph that's written like this between two slashes like this / Means it's Sharon narrating to the viewer like she used to do in the show/**_

_That almost happened in every episode, so I thought if it was to be a Braceface fanfic it had to have a bit of Sharon narrating her inner feelings or what's happened. Sharon also in the show questions herself alot, so that's the reason there's lots of them in this chapter. As I said before in true Braceface style lol_

_Anyways I'm going to admit I SUCK AT BREAKUP SCENES. Even if this isn't a breakup scene per say, but I admit it's not my best point of writing. So sorry if it didn't touch you the way it should've. Also this chapter might of been a bit OOC, but that's maybe because Braceface hasn't aired in so long here in the states that I admit I haven't seen the show in a whiiilllle. Lastly sorry again for grammar or punc mistakes. I'm still trying to improve._

_Anyways_

_Read N Review_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I want to thank for the reviews, even if it was a little. A little goes a long way with me, plus as sad as it is I know Braceface wasn't all that popular so of course it won't have the same amount of reviews as other shows fics would. _

_**Fapingmulan: Aww it's so nice to have a familiar reviewer read another fic of mine. Thanks tons and I see you changed you ID name here, hehe well that does make it easier ^^**_

**_QueenS: Thanks for your review, I really appreciated it_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BRACEFACE IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO MELISSA CLARK, I'M JUST A FAN.**

**CHAPTER 2**

--

Sharon ran to her room, and slammed the door. 'Why couldn't my senior year go without any drama this time?' She thought as she dug her face into her pillow. She then reached for her Walkman, and blared her favorite Camilla song into her ears. As much as she attempted to flush out the thoughts out of her mind with music they kept on coming back to her.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Sharon looked to her side, it seemed that no sooner that she closed her eyes for some rest her alarm clock went out. 'Did I really stay up all night?' She thought. It was proven true as she heard Josh run down the stairs. She slowly got up and brushed her hair, as well as the usual morning deeds. It wasn't until she sat at the breakfast table she realized she had to attend school today like nothing yesterday had happened.

"Oh great, School yet again is my nemesis." Sharon said as s he lay her head down at the table.

"I thought you said you liked school." Josh said he took a bite of his toast. "By the way, how's Aly and Connor doing?" He said with a smirk.

Sharon's face shot up with hearing there names, but more likely on the weird fond nickname. "Aly? Since when do you call her Aly Josh?" Sharon asked him looking at him suspicious.

Josh glared at her. "Since ever, where have you been?"

Sharon in her mind never heard him utter such a name, and what more got her angry was how he flat out denied it. "No way..." Soon a quarrel and argument occurred; meanwhile Dr. Spitz slurped on some of her coffee ignoring the usual bickering. Suddenly her cell phone rang, and she quickly picked it up; almost dropping her coffee.

"Oh hi." She answered with a flush on her cheeks and a slight giggle.

"I'd love to, I've been wanting to go there for ages." She answered to a unheard voice on the other end.

"After work, would be good. I'll see you then." She said with a smile as she hung up and looked at the phone.

The way her mother was acting lately was strange, and Sharon noticed it, but she tried to hide her suspicions.

"Who was that mom?" Sharon asked, pretending not to care.

"Oh no a old friend of mine that wanted to meet up after work. I said yes since Josh has band practice, and I'm sure you have plans too." She said quickly as she put her phone away finally.

"Correction it is not band practice, it's an audition for enrollment in a music school for the summer. If I pass then I'm on my way to becoming a prodigy of Elkford." He said with a proud smile.

"So you mean it's like a summer camp. ALRIGHT please do, my summers finally will be in peace." Sharon yelled teasing her brother.

"Isn't this your last year, you'll probably not even be here next year so why bother." Josh commented as he started eating his pancakes.

Sharon then was shifted to the thought she was trying to avoid. "Oh...right"

**HONK HONK**

Both Sharon and Josh turned to the window to see where that very luxurious car horn was coming from. As they looked out the window they couldn't help but jaw drop at the car that was in their driveway.

"A HUMMER!" Sharon and Josh said in unison

Then the house phone rang, and as the machine got it, out came a familiar voice. "Hey kids."

"DAD!" Both teens ran out the door, to the big vehicle, knowing already who the driver was. To their surprise however when the window rolled down, there wasn't their father, but Griffen with black shades, leather jacket, and a nice dangle chain that looked like those military trooper ones.

As if reflex both of them stepped back from the window. Sharon was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here?"

The answer came when her mother came with the phone in her hand.

"Hello" Sharon spoke into the phone.

"Hey there June bug, off to school." From the phone came the reply of her dad wit his usual witty response.

"Dad, what's Griffen doing here do you know?" She asked him as she walked away from the car.

"Sorry Sharon, I really wanted to drive you to school today, when I cam to visit, but I couldn't make it. So I thought I'd ask Griff to take you, and then you can all meet me at home. It'd be much easier with him having a car and all"

"Dad but.."

"and seeing my whole family is just what I need when I come home for breaks from show time."

That did it, Sharon always was a softy when it came to family, especially her dad which hardly had time to visit. How can she say no to him?

"O-Ok dad, no problem." Sharon said slowly.

"That's my girl, I'll see you later." Sharon sighed as she heard the dial tone, and handed the phone to her mother.

Griffen and Sharon had been on two different planets, ever since he and Nina started dating. He instantly became a popular cool guy, which means in other words; completely out of Sharon's friend base. It was so little of Sharon's friends that were popular, and Alyson didn't count any more.

As she sat in the car's passenger seat with Josh in the back, she tried hard to ignore her situation. It wasn't easy, the car inside was so much more then she imagined. It was like a limo, yet not one if that even made any sense. Her mind then focused on how she would appear when arriving to school, making an entrance with Nina Harper's boyfriend no less; she didn't like the idea.

Before she could say something, they had dropped Josh off at his middle school, and were now alone in the car driving off to their school. Griffen spoke up suddenly.

"You know it's weird. Your lil bro is now where we used to be; the same school and everything, Elkford Junior High." He said with what Sharon thought was a smile.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Sharon said quickly feeling weird at talking to him.

"I remember those days, and to think they're soon going to end too." Griffen continued.

Suddenly Griffen's phone rang, and broke the silence. As he went to pick it up, it was Nina calling him. He casually tossed it aside. Sharon though shocked at this, said nothing. 'Would Nina be mad or what if she knew he ignored her.' She thought.

As Griffen parked at the school, Sharon didn't dare go out at first. While on her way walking to the front of the school, she received stares and whispers among other students. When she looked beside her Griffen was walking next to her.

'Just what I need more gossip.' She thought as she quickly walked away from him before Nina would catch them and think other things.

Walking down the hall she caught sight of Connor. Smiling she quickly walked to him, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Alyson was with him.

'Wait a minute, why am I stopping. Alyson is my friend too, it's not like I can't talk to him when she's around.' She thought.

Connor then turned Sharon's way, and smiling walked towards her. "Hey, you feeling better, somehow you don't look so good." He told her.

"Hmm.. that's maybe because I didn't sleep a wink last night." Sharon told him sarcastically.

"Talk to Alden yet?" He continued.

Before she could answer, Alden appeared before her frowning, and before she could say a word to him he pushed past her. Sharon looked back at him as he continued walking down the hall, and then turned to Connor.

"You know, no I haven't, and I'm not planning to until he stops acting worse then Josh does with broccoli." She said as she pulled on Connor's arm down the opposite side of the hall.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Griffen there you are, where have you been my little..." Nina said as she started running a hand through his black hair.

Griffen quickly pulled her hand away. "I was busy, with someone." Griffen told her with a snappy tone.

"Busy with someone!" Nina said quickly as she put her hands on her hips. "And who exactly was this someone so important that you couldn't answer my calls? If it was girl, I swear you better tell me..."

"Yeah it was a girl, and like I said I was busy, which means it's none of your business." Griffen shot back. "so lay off already, you're starting to get on my nerves." He said as he walked away to class.

Nina stood there jaw dropped, only with her gal-possy. "Whoa Nina you better watch out." Brock who happened to be walking by, joked.

"Shut-up Leighton." Nina yelled at him as he continued to laugh as he walked away. "Don't worry girls." She said as she turned to her friends with a turn that made her hair swish like a shampoo commercial. "He's probably just worried his dad will send him back to boarding school, and has to leave me behind." She carelessly said as she examined her nails, while the other girls made "Aww" sounds.

"Nina, Nina." One of her friends ran up to her.

The girl was a high school freshman but from a family with a well established name. Nina of course had made the girl be her page, and made sure she put in the girl's mind that she was _the_ Queen Bee. Therefore resulting in the girl became another one of Nina's so called friends- that did her bidding.

Nina couldn't stand the thought of having another girl more superior then her. She was sure to have the Harper name still known throughout the school as the best, long after graduation.

"Nina" The girl called out again

"Oh what is it Sanders?" Nina replied calling the girl as usual only by her last name. Of course wasn't done for formal reasons, it was more like for I'm-your-superior reasons.

"I saw Griffen just now." She said out of breath.

"Yeah-yeah big deal, I was just talking to him." Nina replied carelessly, as she looked in her compact mirror.

"That's not all though, he didn't come to school alone. He was with a girl!" She said the last part quietly like a whisper.

"WHAT!" Nina yelled as she pulled the poor girl to the bathroom, while the other girls behind her stood into their usual assigned positions. Two guarding the door outside, and one check all of the bathroom stalls to make sure they were empty.

"What did you just say!" Nina asked again in a yelling tone, after the others told her the coast was clear.

"I saw Griffen, come to school with a girl in his car, then he walked with her to the entrance; they separated after that. They looked very close."

"What girl?" Nina said cornering her.

"I'm not sure she was blond, and had braces."

"Spitz that's it I'm getting to the bottom of this." She said as she walked out of the bathroom. Stomping and fuming down the hallway looking for an answer to prove the notion. She stopped in her tracks, and hid inside a empty classroom. Forunatly the art club was painting still life outside, so the room was empty. She leaned against the door as she heard the 3 figures pass by.

"Wait wait what! Griffen driving you to school" A voice that sounded like Alyson's. Nina couldn't mistake her ex-friend's voice. "Oh my gosh that is like totally bizarre." Yes that definitly was Alyson.

"Then in his Hummer too, don't let Nina find out." Another voice that Nina recognized as Alyson's boyfriend Connor. She still couldn't get why she was going out with him.

"Cut it out you guys, Nina might hear us."

Nina clenched her teeth, and her hand which was on the wall, scratched it in anger, while the other balled into a fist. Nina knew for sure whose voice that was, and this ultimately confirmed her suspicions. Trembling and growling with anger, steam most likely was about to blow through her ears if that was even possible.

**"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr BRRRRAAAACCCCCCEFAAAAAACE!"**

**--**

_Author's Note: Just imagine a echo to that last Nina yell, and it would be cliché enough lol_

_I decided in this chapter to include more characters YAY! Griffen, Mr. Spitz, and of course Griffen's mom Lauren. Oh and yes more drama, don't you all love it ^^_

_I'm sorry for the kind of short chapter, but that's the style I want to give to this story, short sweet and dramatic chapter to truly capture what I think Braceface's show style was. Don't worry much more movement will take place as it goes on as you can tell :) Don't throw the towel in already you guys it's too early lol_

_Anyways as always_

_Read N' Review _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I'm back for more Braceface action._

**CHAPTER 3**

**

* * *

**

_**DING**_

The bell that everyone was waiting for in mid term. Lunch! It was the perfect time to group up with people, and eat your heart out.

Sharon stood in line looking at the usual gunk that was called cafeteria food. Sharon frowned as she looked at the selections.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone purposely spill their lunch on her.

"Eek." Sharon quickly tried to wipe herself clean, looking up at the person responsible. It was no surprise that it was Nina. Sharon glared at her.

"You know Nina, I thought you were to mature to do kid things like this."

"Ooops sorry I must of forgotten you weren't one." Nina said while her troop of girls laughed behind her, as they went to take their tables.

Connor appeared behind Sharon in line. "Yikes don't tell me Nina's at it again. What for this time?"

"That's the thing, Nina wouldn't stoop as low as tossing food for nothing. In her mind that's so out of her ordinary." She answered him, as she continued walking forward not looking where she was going as usual; she bumped into someone.

Once she got back to her reverie, she realized it was Griffin. He was just standing there looking at her.

"Uh Griffen what are you doing?"

"Hey you just got club classes after this right?" He spoke up.

"Uh yeah, but just for today." She said slowly. Sharon had decided once entering high school back in the 10th grade that she would join the vegetarians and animal rights club they had. She also joined the sewing/fashion club, even though Dion had graduated already.

"I thought we could kill time, and cut classes after lunch, since we have to see your dad and all. Picking Josh up, and traveling to his place can take a while." He replied quickly.

Connor quickly answered before Sharon had a chance. "What cut class, you're asking Sharon to do that! Are you sure you even know who you're talking too or has Nina warped up your mind permanently?"

Griffin stared at him with a frown. Meanwhile Sharon was deep in thoughts. Sure she hardly cut class, especially club class;but this was her dad who she hardly saw, Griffin did have a point.

"Ok I'll go." Sharon said quickly, leaving Connor jaw dropped. "Hey Connor, want to come." She said looking back at her friend.

"No thanks, I love my club too much to ditch out like this, I don't know Sharon why not wait until after school." Connor told her. Sharon smiled, she knew how much Connor loved being part of the Science Club, and Math-lets. He had a competition to prepared for, that was coming up soon. She didn't want him to flunk out, no matter if he was a whiz at math.

"Don't worry Connor, it's just for today, besides I'm a day ahead in club class, I can skip today." She told him as she waved.

Connor watched as she walked out with Griffin, he then saw out of the corner of his eye; Nina with looking towards where Sharon and Griffin walked of to, she had a death glare on her face.

"Uh oh." Connor quickly then looked around for another face he knew. At the other side of the cafeteria, at the so called jock table sat Alden, and Brock with the rest of the guys. He was really wrapped up in talking he didn't even notice Sharon's departure.

"Whew well at least that's a relief." He said with a sigh, as he went back to sit with Alyson.

Nearby in the jocks table meanwhile, Alden looked toward where Sharon left too. "Hmph she really did leave with him after-all." He said coldy.

**-Later on in the day-**

Griffin pressed the off button on his cell phone, and looked towards Sharon. "He's coming out of class now, he's just finishing up."

Sharon nodded, still feeling uncomfortable alone with him in his car. She quickly opened her backpack and went to her school folders. "Better get started on homework then, that way I'll have more time on me later." She said more to herself then Griffin.

Griffen just laughed slightly, and turned towards his window; tapping his thumb on the steering wheel.

"So" Griffin broke the silence. "You and Connor huh." He said not shifting his gaze from the window.

Sharon looked up from her schoolwork, confused. "Me and Connor what?"

Griffin finally looked at her. "I never thought you'd be the type of girl to dump a guy for anther though." He continued, talking in questioning tone.

"What are you talking about?" Sharon said raising her voice. Not only did she hardly talk to Griffin in the first place, but now that she was; she wasn't getting at all what he was saying.

"Unless that Alden did something he's not admitting, and blaming you for everything." He continued as if Sharon hadn't talked.

At the mentioning of his name, made Sharon's blood boil more. What exactly was Griffin meaning?

"Griffen do you mean to tell me Alden's been talking about me behind my back?" She asked, hiding her anger.

Griffin then turned to Sharon, finally realizing she was talking to him. "Wellll...not exactly talking. He was just talking between us guys in the locker room."

"And what exactly did he tell you?" Sharon continued, grinding her teeth, despite her orthodontist told her not to.

"Sharon, I like you and all, but I can't.."Griffin started to say, but one look from Sharon's angry face convinced him he wasn't getting out of this one.

"He said things, like you were being completly unreasonable in anything. Each time he would try to make plans you'd bail out on him. That you weren't acting like yourself, and when he tried to make up with you, he caught you with Connor. The thought of you blowing him off to go out with Connor got him on his last nerve."

That did it. "Bail out, unreasonable! He's the unreasonable one, making plans without even telling me. He's the one not acting like a boyfriend. And here he is spreading gossip about me that's not true. He could never speak to me again for all I care. He wants to go to California, then fine he go ahead and go without me. That'll sure make it much easier for him." Sharon shouted out, more to herself then at Griffin. After a few breaths of air, after yelling all that out in one, she turned to Griffin; who was smiling.

"What?" She said annoyed at his face. Why would he be smiling after all her yelling.

He shook his head. "No nothing, I was just remembering something." He said quickly.

Before Sharon could speak any further about the manner, the car door opened, and in came Josh, excited about quitting school early for once. "Alright, dad here we come!" He said with gusto.

**-Mr Richard Spitz's Residence-**

"Whoa you weren't kidding when you said dad got hooked up." Josh said as he looked at the huge estate.

"Hey what do you think? Dad's a musician and Lauren's a promotion manager this is small compared to what I've seen on tv." Sharon replied as they stopped at the entrance gate. Griffin pulled down the window and hit the buzzer.

"Hey it's Griffin Claude open up." He said into the speaker, as the gates slowly opened. Eyeing Josh's shocked face and hearing Sharon's previous comment made him add something. "Oh and mom's not a promotion manger anymore. She got transferred and promoted. She's now one of the CEO's of the company.

Sharon inwardly groaned. It was tough to think about, that her own dad had a luxurious living compared to her own. Not that she wanted her own normal surburan life changed, but it was still tough to swallow that her so-called step-brother, despite not being really even her step-brother would've had a life with prestigious other kids. Instead he was thrown out of boarding school, and now attending her school. It's no wonder that was the reason Nina sunk her claws into him when she got her first chance.

It made Sharon shudder, when she thought on she was at least somehow connected even tempoarily to Nina's lifestyle. Thank goodness it was merley for visiting her dad.

As they drove into the pathway, and parked the car in the quite large garage, Griffin's phone went off again. He growled slightly and took out his phone, and merely turned it off as a result.

Sharon watching this couldn't bother to wonder, as to just why he wasn't taking Nina's calls. Last she heard Nina and him were perfect for each other, and went out frequently. Even getting in trouble at times too. So why hadn't he answered her calls all day. They looked with each other at school. Unless..

"Hey Griffin, you don't think Nina think you and me are..."

Griffin quickly responded as fast as Sharon had said it. "Nah no way, what's there to think about. She knows about our parents you know. She's just being Nina, and I don't feel like dealing with her now that you guys are here."

Sharon blinked twice. Dealing with her? To Sharon that sounded like he was gets tired of some of her ways. That was new. Sharon though couldn't blame him. Nina hardly had boyfriends for long, because of her attitude. Griffin so far as been the longest time she's had a boyfriend. Her record for the shortest was a single day, and the poor guy had enough of her. He even changed schools.

As they entered the house, and walked down a long hallway multiple doors on each end. They finally made a stop on one door, that was thicker then the others. It was sound-proof, and inside was a studio room, where there were plenty of guitars, drums and recording materials. Richard Spitz was sitting amongst them with headphones on, tuning his favorite electric guitar.

Josh ran to his dad, followed by Sharon; giving their father a sandwhich hug that resulted in laughs, and his headphones falling straight off.

"Hey kids, or should I say dudes and dudettes. Since when did you get so tall Josh?" He said scruffing Josh's hair.

"Since last year, Dad I'm 14." Josh said with a groan. Their father wasn't exactly good with remembering birthdays.

"Wow 14 already, last time I saw you, you were what 12. And here I remember when ol Sharon here was 14 and in Junior High. Now look at the two of you. The same places as before but reversed. I bet though, the closer in age didn't end the fights though right?" He said laughing knowing his kids.

"Yeah Sharon's been more whiny then usual since she got her braces back." Josh spat Sharon go red. He always seemed to know exactly what to say, that downright was embarrassing.

Richard blinked twice, and looked at Sharon. "Oh I didn't even notice, you did get braces back."

Suddenly Lauren appeared in the doorway smiling. "Oh great you're all here. Pizza's here." With that announcement Josh bolted out the door, followed by Griffin. Meanwhile Sharon walked with her father.

"So June-bug how's it going with everything." He said casually.

Sharon thought for a moment, she felt like letting it all out to him, but yet at the same time knowing his busy schedule; she didn't want to ruin the little time she had with him. She shook her head.

"No nothing really new. I just miss Maria that's all." She said quickly. " I haven't heard from her in months."

"She must be busy with her school, I'm sure she's hasn't forgotten you." He told her as he patted her head, as they joined everyone at the dinner table.

After dinner, and some fun around the house, swimming in the in-ground pool, Josh playing some ball with Griffin and Richard, and all went for a big hike with some rock-climbing. It was already time for dinner. The day had past by flying, and Sharon couldn't help but feel happy and forget her troubles. She also couldn't believe Griffin was hanging out with both Josh and herself, like everything was the same at school.

Once they returned back to the house, and Josh was busy down in the game room with everyone else. Sharon decided to look for Griffin, he was nowhere in sight, since they arrived back at the house.

She found him out back in the garden behind the house's pool house, eating something.

"So this is where you hang out alone, sometimes I can't believe my dad owns now such a big place. A house with over 4 bedrooms, a pool with pool house, a game room, a studio room. I think my own house can fit twice in this one." She said as she sat down next to him. "I bet Nina loves it here." She added quickly, as Griffin stopped eating and grumbled something inaudible.

Sharon finally decided to ask him something she's been dieing to ask him. "Hey Griffen can I ask you something?"

He didn't bother turn her way, instead he stayed eyeing the floor, and answered her in a hoarse voice. "Yeah what?"

"What's between you and Nina lately, does she know...I mean... when we come to visit my dad, you change completely then when in school. Here you're this great friend to my brother and all, but at school you change into a guy version of Nina. Completely in another world."

"So what's the problem." He replied still not shifting his gaze. Sharon was getting upset already with his careless attitude in the conversation.

"My problem is...you become a big jerk at school, and then here your're the coolest guy I've met. What's your problem? Is it Nina? I've dealt with it for this long, but now I'm getting sick of it. Especially now since dad has a house here, and your mom and my dad got hitched. It matters more now then before." Sharon said

_**/Last year my dad, and Griffin's mom got married finally. I was a bridesmaid along with Hannah, who came with Adam from college for the wedding. Adam was Hannah's usher, Josh was also a usher and had Alyson be his bridesmaid. Connor and Brock were there of course, but as guests, since Maria couldn't make it. Even mom went with David as her escort. It was a fun rock themed wedding despite Nina attending with Griffin, and Alden being my escort. Back then I was happy and forgot about Nina being there, but now thinking back; Alden being in that memory made things all the more harder/**_

"So what now we're sorta family big deal." Griffin said quickly.

"Big deal, big deal! What's that supposed to mean? I want Nina to quit it already, you have to know the things she does behind my back. I can't be nice to you here, when at school you leave Nina do whatever she wants with me and my friends." Sharon said standing up angry. "Or who knows maybe you're apart of it too." She added quickly.

Griffin finally turned towards Sharon with a look of anger etched in his face. "Listen I think you already know why I don't talk to you in school. We're from different worlds. You're a suburban smart goody girl, and me I'm a high-end boarding school delinquent. You expect us to get along without the excuse of family, it seems to me the last thing I remember was you ditching me because I smoked."

Sharon blinked twice. "But you quit smoking?" She said clearly remembering his quiting battle.

"Yeah well just because I quit doesn't change anything about where I'm from, and where you're from." He said with a tone in his voice that Sharon understood as resentment.

"Hey Griffin, I told you before you're not such a bad guy. You quit smoking, but the rest of it doesn't force you into anything. Is that the reason you're not talking to Nina?" Sharon asked thinking she was on the right track.

"Nina's a hot girl, with a hot attitude, she comes from a high end family like me, but seriously her properness is getting overbearing. I can still go out with her, but sometimes I just need my space from her." He said as he scratched his head.

Sharon sighed. "Well at least that's your only problem, besides that you and Nina seem to go on the same course. Alden though could care less."

Griffin widened his eyes. "He's the real jerk, he's going to lose something real good and he doesn't even know how lucky he is."

Sharon blushed slighty, and hit him on the shoulder. "You're just trying to make me feel better."

"I'm not, he's the lucky one to date you, meanwhile there's other guys that can't no matter how hard they try." He said slowly.

Sharon laughed and raised her eyebrow. "Do you even know who you're talking about Griffin, you're talking about me lame-o Spitz that can't even go next to a locker without getting zapped." She said as she pointed to her braces.

He smiled and handed her the plate he was eating off from, there were brownies, and chocolate chip cookies on them. Sharon smiled.

"So you come back here to have some space and pig out." She said nudging him as she grabbed a cookie, and started chomping on it. They melted in her mouth, and Sharon enjoyed the savor of the sweetness. Chocolate really did help take her mind of things.

"You can say this is my place out of the house, my kind of oasis. I come here to erase all that's on my mind, and do whatever I want without no one realizing or bothering me." He said slowly. "I can do anything back here and no one knows a thing." He added.

Sharon found his last part of the sentence odd for some reason. She wasn't sure if it was the way he said it, or the fact that she realized it was true. Where they were was far off from the house, surrounded by garden shrubbery and trees. In fact Sharon almost didn't even see Griffin was here when she was looking for him. If it wasn't for the fact that her braces felt the waves of his cellphone, she wouldn't of been able to find him.

Before she had a chance to say something about it, she started feeling lightheaded, and dizzy; also getting the sensation of when a person drinks a frozen shake too quickly and it goes right to your head. Sharon rubbed her temples, trying to ease out the feeling. Why did she have this feeling?

"You know I've never brought anyone back here before, not even Nina; I didn't feel like sharing it with anyone. You know though, you're different from Nina, and the other girls. You're sweet and innocent, yet inside you have this temper bad streak in you that you hardly show off. I think that comes from your genes. After-all you are only daughter of the legendary Richard Spitz. You're sure to have a edge in you somewhere like he does, you're just so uptight with those friends and family of yours; you can't let loose like you want too." Griffin said, as he leaned closer towards Sharon.

"How about you and I let loose and go wild together?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sharon heard his voice far off, fading away, as she felt herself float away to a place where nothing matter anymore.

**-Meanwhile-**

Alyson stopped at the front gate and pressed the speaker button. She opened her pink kitty compact mirror for the 12th time making sure her hair was perfect. It wasn't every day she would get invited to visit a mansion of a celebrity, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

A voice spoke through the speaker. "Yes"

Alyson took a breath and tried to make her voice sound as less nervous as possible. "Yes I was invited her by Josh Spitz, is he still here?" She asked, taking a breath after her sentence.

After a few minutes of silence, Alyson was about to hit the button again; when Josh's voice came out through the speaker. "Hey Aly you're here, come on in." She smiled, she imagined him grinning at her arrival. She knew how well he got along with her, she found it to be so cute; his enthusiasm.

As she drove up to the front door, she saw Josh outside waiting for her; smiling. "Hi Josh, wow this place is bigger then what you told me over the phone." She told him, as she looked at the place.

"Yeah I told you it was unimaginable, come on inside. I can't wait to show you the studio room, you'll love it. How about I play the piano, and you the guitar?"

"It's a deal." Alyson said, but was caught back by spotting Sharon in a distance, walking towards a Hummer.

"Oh look there's Sharon, where's she going?" She asked as she saw her and another person, who looked like a guy get into the car.

"Probably going out with Griffin somewhere?" Josh said, as he watched them drive off.

"That's strange, does she even know I'm here?" She asked wondering, as she picked up her cellphone and dialed her number, only to get her voicemail.

"Oh well she probably didn't see you, but she will when she comes back. Want to put that stuff in your guest room?" Josh said quickly, excitment in his voice.

"Sure, I'm positive that it will be even better then my own room from the looks of this place out here." Nina said happily. Sure she was from a good named family, but despite that she was nowhere as wealthy as Nina's family was.

_**-The Next day-**_

Sharon opened her eyes slowly, she had a huge headache, as she got used to the blinding light coming from the window; she realized she was in her room in her father's mansion still. She sat up, and clutched her head. "Ugh when did I get to bed yesterday, I don't even remember." She said to herself.

As she tried to remember what happened the previous day, the last thing she remembered doing was being in the game room with everyone, and then...Griffin...the last thing she remembered was her talk with Griffin.

Forgetting the way she looked, or her hair looked, she quickly went and pounded on Griffen's door. After a few minutes he was at the door, rubbing his eyes.

She didn't even wait for him to say something. "What happened yesterday, I don't even remember getting into bed!" She told him.

Griffin blinked twice, and yawned. You got really upset over Alden, and told me you wanted to get some air. So we went out for some fun."

The way Griffin said fun didn't sound right in Sharon's ears. "What do you mean by fun?" She asked demanding.

Griffen rubbed his face. "You kept saying you were tired of everything, and the way your life was going so I took you someplace new. A club I knew."

Sharon widened her eyes. "A club, you took me to a club. How come I don't remember any of it?" She continued asking him.

"Because unlike your little small town's fun. I took you to the city, and the city means nightlife and clubs, and nightlife and clubs means probably smoke. You were dancing, and there was so much smoke in the air, you fainted and I brought you back." He finished as he grabbed hold of the doorknob. "Now if you excuse me, it's 6:00 am and I'm looking forward to going back to sleep mademoiselle." He said mocking a french proper accent, as he closed the door.

Sharon now certain of what happened, walked back to her room. Her mind lost in thought. 'So I breathed too much smoke, and I can't remember anything about yesterday because of it...hmmm...well I guess that makes sense.' She thought.

As she passed by Josh's room, she thought she heard a girl's voice yawn. She stopped in place, and heard it again. Without thinking she quickly opened the door, and much to her shock she found Alyson in Josh's bed. Josh himself however was nowhere to be seen.

For a few seconds, they simply stayed staring at each other. Sharon then broke out.

**"What in the world are you doing in my brother's bed!"**

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Lol I decided to leave it on a cliffhanger to keep you all guessing. 3 times in this chapter I almost ended the chapter, but I said to myself, no I've got to write more in the chapter. Until finally I said to myself ok THIS is the chapter's end. I will tell you all in advance not to worry, this story will NOT contain any mature scenes. I don't like writing lemon, so don't worry this will not turn into a lemon fic._

_In this chapter, we saw Richard and Lauren reappear, and later on in future chapters you'll see other familiar characters make their appearance. The next itself will have one. But I won't tell until the time comes lol_

_Anyways _

_Read N Review_


End file.
